teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
Arc 0: Introduction Episode 1: "I would like to pants the pirate" Episode 2: The Boat Man Episode 3: "'Guest' is so much nicer than 'prisoner'" Episode 4: "My name is Tauro!" Episode 5: "Lolth, why have you forsaken me?" Arc 1 Arc 1, Chapter 1 - Iron and Alabaster Episode 6: RIP Salty Randal Episode 7: COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE VOID Episode 8: Rats of Regret Episode 9: Slumber Party!!!! Episode 10: Assaulting a Vax'ildan cosplayer in a dark alley Episode 11: Picking up strange old men in bars Episode 12: Polymorphing into a bird to avoid a social situation Episode 13: A Big Green Mistake Episode 14: "I stab him in the butt!" (Hadernyx) Episode 15: "I want to burn Grindwall to the ground." Arc 1, Chapter 2 - Treachery in the Twilit City Episode 16: "Oh no, it's YOU GUYS." Episode 17: "Go wake up Vahlka....and tell her to go to church?" Episode 18: New big dragon friendos and meeting a furry in a pit (Tython) Episode 19: Saving the Bird Nerd Episode 20: Verde jesus fuck put some pants on (Verde & Castra) Episode 21: Forcing the DM to copypaste extra monster tokens Episode 22: Oh my god, they're Uggs! Episode 23: "They call me Johnny Two-Daggers, on account of my two daggers" Episode 23.2: (Counting is Hard) Vahlka's continuing habit of meeting furries in pits Arc 1, Chapter 3 - Voices in the Depths Episode 24: Rats of Regret, Reprise Episode 25: SLIME TIME Episode 26: Eat The Slime Episode 27: So It Is Heard (Deathcrawl) Episode 28: Lose a half-elf, Gain a half-elf Episode 29: Invisible Manic Laughter Episode 30: Dogs Will Be Acquired Episode 31: In The Arms of a....Godfrey?! Side Arc - Summer's End Episode 32: The Four Bard Band Episode 33 : "What is it about you people and beating up horses!?" Episode 34: dragon minesweeper Episode 35: Early bird gets the worm! (Verde & Noir) Episode 36: "This is some Star Wars shit!!!" (Verde) Arc 1, Chapter 3 - Voices in the Depths (Continued) Episode 37: Spiders, Gorillas, and Birds - Oh My! Episode 38: And you see........a bear? Episode 39: Bees??? Episode 40: We live, we die, we turn into Bees! Episode 41: The Thing Below, Part 1 (The Aboleth) Episode 42: The Thing Below, Part 2 Episode 43: Chaotic Good Snooping Episode 44: Local Cult Leader Pretty Cool Actually Episode 45: Mists and Mirrors (Baurogh) Arc 1, Chapter 4 - On the March of Kings Episode 46: The Resistance Episode 47: Pumpkins are Neat Episode 48: DRAGON POWER Episode 49: "Big ole dang ole frog" Episode 50: I want to throw a church pew Episode 51: G-g-ghosts! Episode 52: Oh, wurm? Arc 1, Chapter 5 - A Murder of Crows Episode 53: Echoes in the mire Episode 54: Unkindness (Crow) Arc 1, Chapter 5 - Part II - Mirage Episode 55: They see me gnollin'.....they hatin.... Episode 56: We Plan At Dawn!!! Episode 57: Mission Impossignoll Episode 58: Our First Actual Arson (Ter-majjah) Episode 59: Math is Magic... Items. Episode 60: Attack at Rivercross Episode 61: Infestation Episode 62: The Vastlands are the Worst Episode 63: At The Precipice Episode 64: Slime Time, Library Edition Episode 65: The Devil's in the Details Episode 66: Stop Praying for Grandpa Episode 67: The Boyz are Back in Town Episode 68: Sand Elf Team Rocket Steals Our Gnome Episode 69: Mad Marvin Steals Our Lizard Episode 70: Vahlka Bullies a Goose Episode 71: The Battle for Oasis (Dirga Whitespine) Episode 72: Sacrifice (Osyna Bloodeye) Arc 2 Arc 2, Chapter 1 - Autumn Winds and Titan Song Episode 73: Sleepless Episode 74: Reunion Episode 75: Spelling with Spells Episode 76: How to Train Your Dragon, Teshol Edition Episode 77: Lucius Pimps Vahlka to the Son of Zeus Episode 78: T-Rexes and TPKs Arc 2, Chapter 2 - Hallowing Episode 79: Lay on Hooves Episode 80: The Frogfather and also "I'm gonna kill Death." (Crimson) Episode 81: Mirror, Mirror on the- Oh Shit. (Cael) Episode 82: I probably should have mentioned the demons Episode 83: Dragon Cowboy Jesus - Solo Session: Godfrey Episode 84: You've Solved My Sewer Puzzle Episode 85: The Hole-y Heist - Solo Session: The Butterfly Room (Vahlka) Arc 3, Chapter 3 - Ophidophobia Episode 86: Snakes on a Plain Episode 87: Chess and Cheats Episode 88: The Prodigal Bitch Returns (Verde) - Solo Session: To Break A Promise (Olivia) Episode 89: We listen to Deek for the first time ever. Solo Session: Barkley Arc 2, Chapter 4 - Heroes of Legend Episode 90: The Beach Episode + Episode 91.1: League of Heroes of Legends Episode 91.2: It's not me it's you, Obscura Episode 92: Fishy Business Episode 93: Is this Allowed? (River and Wraith) Episode 94: It's Not Allowed (River and Wraith cont.)* Episode 95: Who's the Other Goth Girl?! Episode 96: I explicitly said I did not want to go to the Bone Zone* Episode 97: Styx in the Mud Episode 98: Return of the Lizard Wizard* Episode 99: That Damned Cat* Episode 100: